Integrated circuits can include design for test (DFT) components for testing the integrated circuit. The DFT components accept test bits for input to the integrated circuit and to receive test result bits that are output by the integrated circuit. The test result bits are compared to expected result bits to determine if there are any errors in the operation of the integrated circuit.